Noches de tormenta
by Norma Black
Summary: Hay veces que las noches de tormenta llevan lo mejor a casas familiares. Y este es el caso de las noches en las que Sirius Black, Harry Potter y Avani Zabini encontraron un nuevo hogar. Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.
1. Sirius Black

-¡Cómo son las tormentas veraniegas! -se quejó Euphemia, frotándose los brazos con las manos. Su marido, Fleamont, estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa, leyendo un libro, con las gafas sobre la punta de la nariz.

-Ya sabes lo que decía mi madre... "Las tormentas de verano son las peores, son traicioneras". -citó Fleamont, sin apenas levantar la cabeza del libro.- ¿El niño? ¿Está ya en casa?

-No lo llames niño, sabes que le molesta. Tiene ya casi diecisiete años. -dijo sonriente Euphemia.- Sí, llegó hace unas horas. Dice que está escribiendo un poema o sabrá Merlín el qué...

-Parece que le gusta de verdad esta chica, ¿no?

-Sí, pero creo que ella sigue sin hacerle mucho caso...

-Ya se lo hará. El niño se hace querer.

-No lo llames niño, Flemo... -Euphemia se interrumpió al escuchar el timbre de su casa. Frunció el ceño y miró a su marido, igual de sorprendido que ella.- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No y mucho menos alguien que no llegue por la Red Flu. -dijo Fleamont, cogiendo su varita. Su mujer lo imitó y caminó tras él hacia la puerta. El viejo Potter abrió la puerta y del otro lado encontraron la imagen más triste que pudieran ver jamás. Un joven de la edad de su hijo, de pelo negro, una chaqueta de cuero, un baúl y ojos grises, los miraba empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¡Sirius, hijo! ¡Estás empapado! -gritó Euphemia, histérica, al verlo.

-Pasa, por Merlín. -dijo Fleamont, dejándolo entrar en su casa.- ¿Qué haces ahí fuera? ¡Es de noche y esta tormenta es peligrosa!

-Mi amada madre me ha dejado salir de casa, pero con la promesa de no volver. -dijo Sirius con la voz carrasposa y grave. Euphemia se tapó la boca con las manos y Fleamont suspiró.- No sabía a donde ir y...

-¿Cómo que no sabías a donde ir? ¡Aquí! ¿A dónde ibas a ir sino? -dijo Euphemia, antes de abrazarlo.- Por Merlín, iré a buscarte unas toallas y algo de ropa de James.

-Tranquilo, Sirius. Esta es tu casa, esta es tu familia, ¿vale? -dijo Fleamont, con una mano en el hombro del Black.

-Señor Potter...

-Fleamont. -lo corrigió él.

-Fleamont, yo no quiero molestar...

-¿Más de lo que molesta James? -bromeó él.- No te vas a ir de aquí, ¿quedó claro, Sirius?

-Sí...

-¡Canuto! -dijo James, bajando las escaleras de su casa.

-Ey, Cornamenta... -dijo Sirius, con una diferente energía que su amigo, que al verlo se preocupó.- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Acabo de llegar para darte una sorpresa.

-Olía a chucho mojado...

-Tanta Evans está haciendo que se te peguen alguna de sus frases... -bromeó Sirius.

-¿La vieja arpía de tu madre? -preguntó James.

-¡James! -lo riñó Fleamont.

-La vieja arpía de mi madre. -afirmó Sirius, sonriendo de lado. Los dos rieron y Fleamont no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-Toma, mi vida, toallas y ropa. -dijo Euphemia, volviendo a la cocina.- James, preparas tu habitación para que Sirius se quede, ¿verdad que sí, cielo?

-Sí, mami. -dijo James, sonriendo.- Entonces, ¿es permanente?

-Sí, permanente. -dijo Euphemia, sonriendo.- ¿Qué quieres para cenar, Sirius?

-Todo lo que tú haces está riquísimo, Euphemia. -dijo Sirius.

-Así debes de ligar mucho en Hogwarts... -le dijo de broma Fleamont.- Ve a darte una ducha, mientras James y yo prepararemos el cuarto.

Y así lo hicieron. Euphemia se quedó cocinando, James y Fleamont prepararon el cuarto para Sirius y éste se dio una ducha. Cuando llegó al cuarto de James ya estaba listo. James y su padre estaban allí, charlando. James estaba tumbado en su cama y su padre sentado en la misma.

-Siéntate, hijo. -le dijo Fleamont a Sirius, señalando la cama que ahora le pertenecía.- ¿Dónde escondes el tabaco, James?

-¿Qué, papá? ¿Qué tabaco? -preguntó James, nervioso. Sirius sonrió.

-Vamos, yo también lo escondía. Tienes un falso fondo en el cajón, ¿no? -dijo Fleamont. Su hijo bufó y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche, sacando del falso fondo una cajetilla de tabaco.- Trucos muggles para Potter. Dame uno anda.

James le dio uno a su padre, cogió otro para él y le lanzó la cajetilla a Sirius para que él se sirviera. Fleamont cerró la puerta del cuarto con su varita y los tres le dieron una larga calada a sus respectivos pitillos.

-¿Te echaron? -preguntó James, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Ya sabes como son los Black... Me invitaron, amablemente, a irme después de borrarme del árbol familiar. Menos mal, me hacía quedar fatal ese retrato... -dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento... -dijo James.

-Sí, y yo. En esta casa no tenemos árbol familiar. Tendrás que conformarte con fotos tuyas por toda la casa y un plato en la mesa del comedor. -dijo sonriente Fleamont.

-Es más de lo que tuve jamás. -dijo Sirius.

-¡A cenar! -gritó Euphemia.

-Apagad eso. -dijo Fleamont, apagando su cigarro.- Déjame tu perfume, James.

-Es colonia, papá. Y solo la utilizo para conquistar a Evans. -dijo James.

-Pues no te está dando muy buen resultado. -bromeó Fleamont, echándose colonia y riéndose con Sirius.

-Caerá, ya lo veréis. Pero Lily Evans va a caer. -dijo James, sonriendo. Él también se echó colonia y los tres bajaron al comedor.


	2. Harry Potter

¿Qué era ese cielo gris, casi negro, a plena tarde un diez de mayo? Lo que no era, era un obstáculo para que Harry estuviera sentado en un banco de madera, mirando el hueco entre el número once y el trece de Grimmauld Place, donde se escondía el número doce, su casa. La casa de Sirius. Su casa...

¿De verdad tendría que mudarse a esa casa? No quería, no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas. Desde que la guerra terminó estuvo en Hogwarts, solo, acompañado pero solo. Pero no podía quedarse allí más tiempo, Minerva McGonagall estaba decidida a abrir el colegio en septiembre y tenía que empezar a reconstruir el castillo. Así que se marchó de allí y su primer destino fue ese, al fin y al cabo Sirius se lo había dejado y no tenía otro sitio a donde ir... Todos los difuntos estaban ya enterrados y habían recibido su merecido homenaje. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape... Todos. Todos estaban muertos.

Notó una fina mano sobre su hombro. Primero se puso tenso, pero no se movió. Y luego olió el dulce frescor a las flores que la Señora Weasley cuidaba. Y luego los labios de Ginny sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, sentía que si la miraba se iba a echar a llorar. Ella, por su culpa, había perdido a Fred, su hermano; a Tonks, su amiga...

-Mamá quiere que vengas a casa. No quiere que pases todo el tiempo solo en esa casa. Nadie lo quiere. Yo no lo quiero. -dijo suavemente Ginny.- Te espero en La Madriguera, cuando estés listo. -notó como se alejaba un paso, pero su mano seguía en su hombro y rápidamente cogió la mano de Ginny. Ella se la apretó y Harry tiró un poco de ella. Ginny bufó, dio la vuelta al banco y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándolo. Harry enterró la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, cerrando los ojos.- Vuelve a casa, por favor. -le susurró Ginny. Él tomó aire, aspirando todo su olor y asintió levemente. Ginny se levantó y la pudo ver sonreír. Le ofreció su mano de nuevo, pero entonces Harry fijó la mirada en dos figuras que se acercaban por la espalda de Ginny, dos personas que él conocía muy bien, pero a las que no estaba acostumbrado ver de la mano.

-Vamos, Harry. -le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa reconfortante. Harry sonrió y asintió, mirándolos. Ron desvió la mirada al cielo.

-Parece que se va a echar a llover. Y ya sabes como se pone mamá si nos mojamos... se pone toda histérica con que nos vamos a enfermar y todo eso... -dijo Ron. Harry asintió de nuevo, lo conocía, sabía lo que aquella frase quería decir. Quería decir lo que el pelirrojo no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

-Esa es mi casa. -dijo Harry, señalando la invisible casa de la Familia Black.

-Esa no es tu casa. -interrumpió Ron, mirándolo a los ojos.- Puede que algún día lo sea, pero no lo es. Ahora, vamos a casa, por favor. Me muero de hambre.

-Seguro que mamá tiene comida hecha. Por favor... -le suplicó Ginny, ofreciéndole la mano a Harry de nuevo. Él se la cogió y se levantó. Pero antes de desaparecerse se abalanzó hacia Hermione y la abrazó. Ella primero sorprendida no reaccionó y luego lo abrazó frotando su espalda. Harry luego abrazó a Ron y las dos chicas los miraron sonrientes. Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y los dos apretaron los labios para no llorar.

-Venga, vamos. -dijo Harry, tomando aire y soltando a Ron. Ron y Hermione volvieron a cogerse la mano, Ginny y Harry también. Los cuatro se aparecieron en el jardín de La Madriguera. Caminaron con lentitud hacia la puerta de la cocina y en cuanto entraron notaron el riquísimo olor a comida de la Señora Weasley, que al ver a Harry corrió a abrazarlo.

-Me alegro tanto de verte, cariño. -le dijo cogiéndolo de las mejillas.- Ron, mi vida, ¿subes a buscar a George, por favor?

-Sí, mami. -dijo Ron, soltando la mano de Hermione y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Ginny, Percy está en el granero, con papá. Diles que vengan a comer. -dijo Molly. Ginny asintió y caminó de vuelta al jardín.- ¿Ponéis la mesa, hijos?

-Sí, Señora Weasley. -dijo Hermione, sonriendo. En ese momento se echó a llover y un trueno aterrizó a unos kilómetros de la casa.

-¡Más les vale no mojarse que se van a enfermar! -gritó la Señora Weasley por la ventana de la cocina, mirando a Ginny, Arthur y Percy correr hacia la casa. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron. Ron bajó empujando a George en pijama. Bill y Fleur no tardaron en aparecer por la chimenea de la casa. Todos se pusieron contentos de ver a Harry y él, al fin, después de una semana de la Guerra, se sintió un poco mejor.- La habitación de Ron ya está lista para que te quedes, Harry. Hermione también se está quedando hasta que encuentre a sus padres. -dijo la mujer, mientras todos ya comían.

-El Ministerio de Magia me está ayudando. -añadió Hermione.

-Y la Academia de Aurores quiere que te incorpores cuanto antes. -dijo Arthur.- Creo que tendrás un buen compañero...

-¿Quién? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-¡Yo! -gritó Ron, ofendido. Todos se rieron.- Si pensabas que iba a volver a Hogwarts estabas muy equivocado. Hermione sí, pero yo no.

-Bien... -dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Harry, estás escuálido, calla y come. -le pidió la Señora Weasley.


	3. Avani Zabini

Ginevra Potter salió de la Redacción de El Profeta, luego de escribir un artículo que no terminaba de convencerla acerca de los cazadores en la época actual. No podía poner que sus hijos eran los mejores cazadores del mundo mágico, entonces el artículo se había quedado vacío para ella. En la oficina ella era lo que llamaban una _Femme Fatale_ , nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella por su carácter. Además, con sus treinta y nueve años seguía igual de guapa y atractiva como en sus años de jugadora de Quidditch Profesional. No había mes en el que la revista Corazón de Bruja, le dedicara una o dos páginas.

Aquel día, veinte de diciembre, hacía un frío de muerte, además de que el cielo avisaba de que llovería pronto, muy pronto. Pero ella decidió irse caminando un rato, le gustaba el ambiente navideño que se respiraba por las calles del Londres muggle. Iba haciendo un ruido rítmico con sus tacones por la calle y ajustándose la bufanda al cuello cuando reconoció una melena oscura, enredada y llena de rizos. Achinó los ojos para fijarse más en aquella jovencita, sentada en un banco con una mochila a su lado y que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Avani? -preguntó Ginny, acercándose. La chica levantó la cabeza y Ginny la reconoció. Era la mejor amiga de su hijo mayor, la hija de Blaise y Padma Zabini. Tenía dieciséis años, como James y estaba en Gryffindor también. Su hijo le había comentado que tenía problemas familiares, así que no la sorprendió verla con los ojos rojos.- ¿Avani, cariño, estás bien?

-Sí, Señora Potter. -dijo ella, sorbiéndose la nariz y forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es Navidad, ya sabe, me gusta más como lo viven los muggles. Por una vez en el año creen en la magia... -dijo ella, al tiempo que Ginny se sentaba a su lado en el banco.

-Sí, tienes razón... -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no, todo está bien. -dijo Avani.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en enero, en King's Cross. Feliz Navidad. -le dijo Ginny, antes de sonreírle y volver a su caminata. Empezó a caminar en dirección al callejón donde solía desaparecerse para ir a su casa, pero se paró en seco. Se giró y volvió a mirar a Avani a unos metros de ella.- Avani, ¿comiste?

-¿Qué?

-¿Comiste? -repitió Ginny, acercándose a ella. Avani tomó aire profundamente.- ¿Te escapaste de casa, verdad?

-Sí... -dijo ella, avergonzaba.- No aguantaba más. No puedo vivir con mis padres sabiendo que ellos me detestan... -dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ginny chasqueó la lengua, se acercó a ella, tiró de su mano y la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello. Avani lloró unos minutos sobre su hombro y luego se separó, mirándola mientras se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Pero no se preocupe. Estaba esperando un autobús para ir a King's Cross y volver a Hogwarts hoy mismo.

-No, de eso nada. Vamos, coge tus cosas. -dijo Ginny, ofreciéndole la mano. Avani la miró sorprendida.- Vamos, ¿pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí? Vamos a casa, Lily tiene una habitación grande y el sueño de tener una hermana.

-Señora Potter... Yo...

-Señora Potter, mierda. Si vas a vivir en mi casa me vas a llamar Ginny. Y venga, vamos, seguro que Harry ya está haciendo la cena. -dijo la pelirroja. Cogió la mano de Avani y empezó a caminar con ella a su lado. Se metieron en el callejón y Ginny la miró cogiendo las dos manos de la adolescente.- ¿Te has aparecido alguna vez?

-No.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo odio.

Y sin más dilación Ginny se apareció en el callejón contiguo a Grimmauld Place con Avani. La miró recuperarse del viaje, le sonrió y tiró de su mano hacia su casa. Entró en ella y miró a los lados, todo parecía tranquilo. Albus estaría en casa de los Malfoy, Lily es posible que en casa de los Longbotton, o de los Scamander. Y James estaría leyendo sobre Quidditch. Harry apareció en el pasillo de la entrada.

-¿Avani? -preguntó Harry, al ver a su mujer acompañada.

-Buenas noches, Señor Potter. -dijo Avani.

-Harry, se llama Harry. -dijo Ginny, mirando a Avani.- Cielo, ¿tus hijos?

-Albus con Scorpius y Rose, Lily con los Scamander. ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Harry y entonces se fijó en la mochila de Avani y frunció el ceño furioso.- ¿Te han echado de casa, Avani?

-Me he ido. -dijo Avani, haciendo una mueca conformándose.

-Te quedarás en casa, entonces. Las Navidades Weasley son un auténtico espectáculo. -dijo Harry, sonriéndole, intentando reconfortarla.

-¿James está arriba? -preguntó Ginny, Harry asintió y su mujer se acercó a las escaleras.- ¡Jimmy, baja, que tengo tu regalo de Navidad aquí!

-¿Mi regalo, Ginny? -preguntó James, saliendo de su cuarto. Tenía dieciséis años y seguía llamando a sus padres por su nombre de pila para molestarlos. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y se encontró con su amiga. Entonces cambió su mueca de felicidad por una de preocupación.- Avani, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Tu padre te ha echado? Papá, ¿el Señor Zabini no puede hacer eso, verdad? -dijo hablando atropelladamente.

-Deja que te explique, James. -dijo Harry, señalando el salón con la cabeza.- Nosotros estaremos en la cocina, la cena estará lista en un rato. -dijo cogiendo la mano de Ginny para dirigirse los dos a la cocina del sótano. James abrazó a Avani y ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho, echándose a llorar. Ginny los miró de reojo mientras se iba y vio a su hijo acariciándole el pelo cariñosamente y susurrándole al oído.

-Todo va a ir bien... -dijo James, consolando a su amiga, que estaba dejando su camiseta empapada de lágrimas.

-Qué vergüenza me da por tus padres, James... -dijo Avani, hipando. James se rió.

-Mis padres no te tienen que preocupar, son los mejores. -dijo James, sonriendo de lado.- Vamos al salón y me cuentas que pasó.

Los dos se sentaron en el salón y Avani le contó lo ocurrido desde que se fueron de Hogwarts. Tuvo que ir a su casa en autobús, nadie había ido a buscarla. Y la noche anterior había discutido fuertemente con su padre, discusión que él terminó con una bofetada. Esa misma noche ella cogió lo más importante, lo metió en una mochila y se marchó de casa. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas fuera y los Zabini ni se había preocupado en buscarla. Y luego relató el encuentro con Ginny en la calle.

-Lo siento... -dijo James, abrazándola en el sillón.- Pero me alegro de que estés aquí. Ya verás, mi familia es divertida.

El sonido de alguien apareciendo por la Red Flu los distrajo. Albus y Lily saliendo de la chimenea sacudiéndose el hollín de las túnicas.

-¿Avani? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Lily al verla, sonriente, como siempre.

-Avani se muda con nosotros. -dijo James. Él y Albus intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pues Albus sabía lo que muchos de sus compañeros cuyos padres pensaban como el de Avani sufrían. En cambio Lily dio un chillido al tiempo que saltó en el suelo.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Tendré una hermana! ¡Qué bien, qué bien! -dijo sentándose sobre James para abrazar a Avani, emocionada.- ¿El idiota de mi hermano ya te ha enseñado nuestro cuarto?

-Lily, no la agobies. -se quejó James, empujándola para que se levantara.

-¿Lo sabe ya mamá?

-Mamá la invitó a quedarse. -dijo James.

-Bienvenida, Avani. -le dijo con una sonrisa Albus. Ella forzó una sonrisa también. Harry apareció por la puerta, sonriendo.

-Chicos, vamos a cenar. -dijo Harry.

Los cinco Potter y Avani se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y se pusieron a cenar juntos. Lily no paraba de hablar sobre su tarde, sus amigos o sus planes navideños. Albus comentó algo acerca de Scorpius y Rose.

-¿Más sopa, señorita sangre pura? -dijo Kreacher.

-Kreacher, no la llames así, por favor. -le dijo Ginny al elfo. Él la miró de reojo.

-Kreacher, por favor. -le repitió Harry.- Se llama Avani.

-No, gracias, Kreacher. Pero no quiero más sopa. -dijo amablemente la joven.

-Yo sí, Kreacher. -dijo Lily, estirando su plato hacia ella. El elfo doméstico le sirvió más sopa.- Entonces, ¿te quedas para siempre, Avani?

-¡Lily! -se quejó James. Avani se rió y puso una mano en el hombro de James, para que se relajara.

-No, Lils... Es solo temporal. Encontraré un sitio donde quedarme...

-Ya has encontrado un sitio. -dijo Ginny.- No pensamos dejar que te vayas por ahí, sola.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Avani. -dijo Harry, interrumpiéndola sonriente.- Te quedas todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Estaba pensando en hablar con mi tía Parvati. -dijo Avani. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.- Tengo que encontrarla...

-¿No sabes dónde está? -preguntó Harry. Avani negó con la cabeza.

-Lo último que sé de ella es que se fue hace un año a Noruega a investigar y aprender en Adivinación. -dijo Avani.

-Preguntaré en el Ministerio, Avani. -dijo Harry.- Tú no te preocupes. Ahora, terminad el postre y a la cama, es tarde.

-Papá, estamos de vacaciones. -se quejó Albus.

-Albus quiere escribirle a su novia... -canturreó Lily, por lo bajo. Su hermano le lanzó una servilleta de papel y todos se rieron. Pocos minutos después los cuatro adolescentes se fueron a sus cuartos y Ginny y Harry se quedaron solos en el salón. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y él la abrazó.

-Tengo complejo de Molly Weasley. -dijo Ginny, risueña.

-¿Qué?

-Complejo de Molly Weasley. La necesidad de adoptar a todos los niños que veo por ahí.

-No es cierto.

-Vamos, Scorpius pasa más tiempo aquí que en su casa. Y ahora Avani...

-No, solo eres una buenísima persona. -dijo Harry, susurrándole al oído. Ginny se rió porque el aliento de Harry en la oreja le hacía cosquillas.- Los niños desamparados como Avani, o yo, te lo agradecemos mucho.

-Gracias...

-De nada. Venga, vamos a dormir. -dijo Harry, levantándose y tirando de la mano de Ginny.


End file.
